Speak Now
by staringintoinfinity
Summary: Based on the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. "Boomer Jojo, my ex and the boy who I still love, is getting married to Princess Morbucks. I know, I know. Boomer seems like the last guy who would marry Princess."
1. Chapter 1

**heeeeey! new story! : okay, i know i keep on making like, new stories, and the other stories aren't somplete yet but i reaaally wanna put this in writng. :D**

**please, enjoy!**

**oh, and btw, this will be told in Bubbles' point of view and somewhat go to a normal pov. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This is the worst day of my life.<p>

And that's saying something for someone who's always bright and bubbly.

Here I am at a church and it's like, what, an hour and thirty minutes before the wedding. I know what you're thinking. _Wedding? What?_ I know, I can't believe it either. And you know what else? It's Boomer's wedding. Sounds good, right? WRONG. Because I'm not his bride.

Boomer Jojo, my ex and the boy who I still love, is getting married to Princess Morbucks. I know, I know. Boomer seems like the last guy who would marry Princess.

But me and Boomer didn't break up because we stopped loving each other, no way, we stopped loving each other because of something else- and I can't believe that I was so stupid to not realize it sooner!

You know what since I'm ranting on about this, why don't I just show you what happened, and how I ended up hiding in church.

* * *

><p><strong>end of prologue! :)<strong>

**the next chapters would be in normal pov until the flash back goes back to present :))**

**please, review :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_It all started when he received a phone call..  
><em>

It started out as a perfect day, the sun was shining and the breeze smelled like summers air. My sisters and I planned to be spend our day with the boys down at the beach. I was very excited. I loved trips like these. It brought us all closer to one another.

It was actually a road trip. Roughly about an hour or an hour and thirty minutes. Brick was driving, Blossom at the passenger's seat, Butch, Buttercup, Boomer and I were at the back. Good thing it was a big car or Buttercup and Butch would've gone crazy. I slept for the whole trip, my head resting upon Boomer's shoulder. Buttercup and Butch were arguing about who would win a arm wrestling match.

Oh, yeah, did I tell you that at that time, they were _starting _to date? Oh, well. As I was saying, when Boomer woke me up we already arrived and it was lunch. Brick got out the BBQ set, Blossom set up the table, and Buttercup and Butch started to surf. Boomer and I walked down the beach, enjoying our time together.

"So, I guess this Saturday is our anniversary." he said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I know right? I can't believe it."

He chuckled. "What I _can't _believe is that it took Butch almost a year to ask Buttercup out."

I laughed. "Oh, yeah. I remember when Buttercup told us that."

He smiled and we continued to stroll down, until Blossom called us for lunch. As Boomer and I arrived, Butch and Buttercup pulled in from the waves and walked towards us. Buttercup kinda looked pissed and I could tell that it had something to do with Butch cause, well, he was laughing at her. Then he placed and arm around her and brought her close to him then kissed her cheek. And all he got in return was a punch in the stomach.

"Oooooooo." Brick and Boomer said.

"That's gotta hurt."

"Too bad for him though." Boomer said.

Blossom and I giggled. "I think it's cute though." I said.

"Yeah, I mean, at least Butch _shows _his feelings.." She emphasized more on the more "show". Then rolled her eyes towards Brick and walked away to get plates. Brick caught her eye though.

"Oh, come on! Are we on this thing again?" Brick threw his hands up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blossom said sarcastically, then winked at me. I just giggled.

By the way, I forgot to mention, Brick isn't really the type to _show _his love, which, Blossom really thinks is stupid. He prefers verbally than physically.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Brick began.

"Oh shut up already and let's eat." Buttercup said.

"Agreed." Boomer said.

We all sat down and ate. Once we were done, Blossom and Brick cleaned up the table, while arguing though, Buttercup and Butch sat on the sand, probably waiting till the food digests, and Boomer and I continued to walk on the other side of the beach.

We held hands while walking. We passed by a few people and they gave us smiles.

_I bet they were thinking "awwww aren't they such a cute couple? I bet they'll get married one day." How wrong they were._

Later that day, Boomer and I decided to go for a little swim so we headed back to our siblings. When we arrived, Buttercup and Butch resumed surfing and Blossom and Brick were siting by the shore, with their swimwear that is.

A few minutes later Boomer and I changed and swam. The rest of the day was just perfect. Then night came and Brick took out the BBQ again and Blossom set up the table. The rest of us just sat down and dried up.

"You know," Blossom began, "You're gonna get the chairs wet."

"So? It's gonna dry up later anyway." Buttercup began.

Blossom sighed and handed out plates. Buttercup and Butch thumb wrestled while waiting and Boomer and I talked about how to spend our 1st anniversary.

"I told you, Boomer. I'm fine with anything as long as I get to spend it with you." I smiled.

He softly stroke my cheek. "Alright, I'll think of something."

"Oh cut the crap and get a room you two!" Buttercup interrupted.

"Yeah!" Butch made like, kissy faces. "You love birds!"

"Buttercup." Blossom scolded.

"What?"

Blossom sighed.

"Food's ready." Brick said as he placed the food on the table. We all ate and talked about a lot of stuff. Just then, Boomer's cellphone rang.

We all looked at him as he go this phone out. He looked at the caller i.d. then looked at me as if asking for permission. I nodded and smiled and he kissed me on the cheek then stood up and went to answer his call.

"OoOoOo... That usually doesn't turn out good." Buttercup said.

"What?" I said.

"Haven't you seen these on TV? The guy suddenly get a call that interrupts a good time and answers it, the girl doesn't usually mind it but then _BAM! _He starts getting calls _all _the time. If you know what I mean."

"Buttercup!" Blossom said. "I don't think Boomer's that kind of person."

"Hey, you'll never know." Buttercup said.

"Oh come on. I know Boomer, he's the least person to get involved in things like those." Brick said.

"Of course you know him, you're his brother." Blossom said.

"You get my point!"

"Well, all I know is that Boomer doesn't go and just bang any woman he bangs _his _woman."

"Oh my gosh, Butch!" Buttercup exclaimed. "You are _such _a pervert."

Butch leaned his head on Buttercup's shoulder. "But I'm _your _pervert." he said with a smirk. Buttercup jerked her shoulder to get Butch off.

"Guys!" I butted in. "I'm not that kind of girl, okay? I trust Boomer completely that he won't do things like that behind my back. I mean, he doesn't seem like that person either."

I saw Blossom and Buttercup exchanged nervous looks to each other.

"What? Can't you guys have a little faith in me?"

"Bubbles," Blossom began, "We're just looking out for you, we're your sisters"

"Yeah.. just.. be careful okay? Don't get too carried away... We know you trust Boomer and we respect that but just.. don't fall into a trap."

_ How I wish I listened to them that day._


End file.
